DE 297 05 152 U1 discloses a machining centre having a portal of lightweight construction running on linear guides. This portal consists of a lightweight strut framework consisting of carbon fibre tubes connected by means of light metal couplers or of honeycomb material. The drive for the portal and the bearings for the linear guides are not described.
A synthetic resin framework as lightweight components is known from DE 43 21 969 A1. This plastics material framework comprises a grating part and surrounding this grating part a frame part of sandwich construction comprising a skin layer and a core layer.
Devices for transferring forces into composite fibre structures having a connection between two elements of incompatible materials, i.e. of materials having different thermal expansion, are described in DE 196 45 467 A1 and in DE 199 58 375 A1.
A support arrangement and a manufacturing method are known from DE 196 43 518 A1. In this publication, soft iron plates are adhesively secured to a lightweight base body as the magnetizable or magnetic regions of a linear drive. The lightweight base body is in the form of an elongate hollow body wholly or partially filled with a damping filling material, and comprises carbon fibre-reinforced plastics material. The effects of the difference in the expansion coefficients of the lightweight base body on the one hand and the soft-iron plates on the other hand are intended to be kept to a minimum by applying an extremely thin adhesive layer. The soft-iron plates may nevertheless shift on the lightweight body or become detached from the lightweight body under the effect of temperature fluctuations.